


BLACK LEAF

by thathardcoreshipper



Category: Oh Henry - The Civil Wars (Song), Poison & Wine - The Civil Wars (Song), The Civil Wars (Band), beulah - Fandom
Genre: After The Break Up, Angst, Break Up, Drama, Gen, Longing, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathardcoreshipper/pseuds/thathardcoreshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So bitter<br/>In my heart and in my mouth <br/>She's a quitter <br/>But I guess we're both quitters now</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLACK LEAF

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this while listening to John Paul White new song - Black Leaf.  
> kinda inspired by that.  
> hope you like it.

_Ice, water_

_Drink it down 'till it's gone_

_I saw her_

_Drink it down 'till it's gone_

_Oh well,_

_There's always a second time around_

 

It’s another news about him. **_BEULAH_** , his new album is out right now. It’s a lie that she said she’s never think of him. Cause she did, once in awhile. And once in a while, he appeared in her dream wearing his black suit and his guitar. She’s sipping her wine. She just come home from dropping Miles to his school. It felt just like yesterday she was singing with him in a big crowd while Miles was so small and young waiting for her in the backstage.

_So bitter_

_In my heart and in my mouth_

_She's a quitter_

_But I guess we're both quitters now_

 

It’s his first time to officially appear on public as a solo. He was so excited and nervous at the same time. Yes, he’s been travelling show to show with the secret sisters. But this stage, this special stage is his own. While he was in his waiting room, he look at him self. The same old him, that he look in the same mirror years ago. He never talk about the band break up, but it doesnt mean it’s not hard for him. It’s bitter in his part. He missed her. He did. What they had was amazing and perfect. But, nothing is perfect.

 

_It was hard to breathe_

_She was holding me_

_Now she's gone and_

_I can't get no air_

_Those old butterflies they haven't died_

_'Cause they're eating me alive in there_

_Please, black leaf_

_Show me where you took my love_

_Please, hurry_

_This whole world ain't enough_

****

**_BLACK LEAF_** **.** She pressed play the video. She missed his voice. His melody. His smell. She missed him. Being a part of his song. _Their song_. She played the video for the second time. Without she realize she’s humming the note. Filling in to harmonize it. Tapping her feet, she closed her eyes. Imagining him next to her. Sing together, in that stage. Her voice dancing around his.

_Oh well,_

_There's always a second time around_

 

She’s opened her eyes. Feeling tight in her chest and her eyes watery. She look at her surrounding. She’s at home. In her kitchen island. With a tablet in her hand and a glass of wine on the other. She’s home.

_Oh well,_

_There's always a second time around_

He’s standing at the backstage. Shooting a live video for his fan. He’s going to do this. His solo. His name was called and he walk with a small smile in his mouth. Greeting the audince. Picking up his guitar he sing his new song **_BLACK LEAF._** _There’s always a second time around._

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thinking about making a fanfic that involving both of the character having a little smut-romance in my next fanfic. a non-platonic relationship. what you guys think?


End file.
